unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Hecht
Real Name: Adam Arthur Hecht Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Los Angeles, California Date: June 7, 1989 Bio Occupation: Tennis Instructor Date of Birth: August 6, 1965 Height: 5'11" Weight: 160 lbs Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian male. Black hair, hazel eyes. Has burn scars on his right hand. Case Details: Twenty-four-year-old Adam Hecht was the son of famous movie producer, Harold Hecht, Sr. After graduating from high school, he became a tennis instructor in Beverly Hills, California in the late 80s. On January 10, 1989, he and his brother, Harold Jr., went to breakfast at a local restaurant, and soon encountered a homeless man. A few minutes later, Adam left the table, went outside, and talked to him. Harold asked Adam what he had said to the man, but he refused to answer. After they left the restaurant, Harold saw Adam talking to the man yet again. This time it was revealed that his name was Tony. Adam was so pleased with Tony that he invited him to move in with him. A few days later, he brought Tony to visit his mother, Martine. She was somewhat frightened by him, and did not understand why Adam brought him in. She was especially confused when he began to wave his hands over his food, as if he were blessing it. Overall, Adam's family disapproved of their friendship, believing that Tony was a bad influence on him. Despite this, Adam and Tony's friendship grew, and they both became frequent visitors to a dangerous homeless area in Downtown Los Angeles called Skid Row. Adam even burned his hand badly during one outing with Tony as they performed a special ritual together. On June 10th, 1989, Harold arrived at Adam's apartment after he had not heard from him in several days. Tony was there and stated that he didn't know where Adam was or when he'd be back. A few days later, Martine went there and was scared off as Tony tried to kiss her; he also said that he was her son. Adam's family quickly reported him missing and had Tony evicted by July. Authorities investigated the possibility that Tony was responsible for Adam's disappearance, but no evidence was ever found that incriminated him. When questioned, he claimed to have no knowledge of Adam's whereabouts. Adam's car was found abandoned on a Beverly Hills street one month after he vanished. There were numerous parking tickets on the windshield which indicated that it had been abandoned on the street for quite some time, and not just a day or two. Inside, investigators found that the keys were still in the ignition. His wallet and jacket were also there. However, no other traces of him were found. Adam's family adamantly insisted that he disappeared unwillingly, but the authorities countered with the argument that there was no evidence to suggest anything but a voluntary disappearance. There was strong belief among them that Tony knew more about the case than he claimed, and that Adam may have been murdered by him or someone on the streets. One year after Adam vanished, Harold ran into Tony on the streets and asked if he knew what happened to Adam, but he cryptically answered by saying that if he stayed on the streets long enough he would find his answer. Adam is still missing and there aren't any solid suspects in the case. Suspects: Tony was originally suspected in the case, but authorities later determined that he knew nothing of Adam's whereabouts. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 17, 1990 episode. Results: Unsolved. If Adam is still alive, he would now be fifty-three-years-old. Links: * Adam Hecht on Unsolved.com * Adam Hecht at The Charley Project * Adam Hecht at The Doe Network * Adam Hecht at NamUs * Forensic Art: Age Progression * Adam Hecht: Searching for Answers ---- Category:California Category:1989 Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved